Gotchya
by Alexander The God
Summary: Slash VR. An April Fools fic. Richie plays a little prank on his hero.


Yeah, I'm late for April Fools... Anyway, I took up writing a Static Shock story because I developed this overnight (Seriously, it didn't take long!) obsession with the show. I watched the commercials and thought it was another one of those _horribly_ cheesy and awful cartoons and therefore spent several months trying to avoid it. Turns out... I love it. It's great. It's hilarious. And Richie and Virgil are such great buds the possibility of them being together is too inviting.

I was inspired by **valkyrie-alex's** stories (All five that's she's posted so far) and I'm currently developing a chapter story (My Anime stories have been lagging - I'm sorry). So I guess I'd like to thank **valkyrie-alex** for such wonderful fanfics. She's a master! (You go!)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Static Shock (Or Doritos), but one day I may seriously consider trying to buy the rights to the show and comic when I become a rich and important CEO. Then I'll proceed to make new episodes... muwahahahahaha!

Yeah... like that would ever happen. (In other words... Please don't sue.)

(My editor went off to college so if anyone finds mistakes please share.)

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Gotchya

Quirky crackles met his ears as the TV screen sprung to life, displaying a vibrant picture of the latest Bang Baby attack. The crackles weren't from the TV. They were emitting from the bag he was currently holding and attempting to open. He grabbed the sides of the sealed container and pulled carefully but firmly. A slight pop of air rewarded him with success.

"Yes, Doritos you're all mine!" Richie smiled as he gazed in at one of his favorite junk foods. It was a brand new bag of fresh, crisp, crunchy and delicious nacho cheese-covered-triangles thinner than his last book report. He loved Doritos. Ah, hell... He loved food.

Plopping lazily down on the couch he watched the picture of his buddy being interviewed about Hotstreak's latest rampage. He would have gone to back his hero up, but there were other plans he had. Besides, Hotstreak wasn't a difficult problem when he was alone. Static's trademark smile appeared on the television, bringing a fond curve to Richie's lips as he pulled a single chip from the rest of the herd. The young superhero rose into the air on his disk, camera's following, and zipped away.

Richie began to count. He had Virgil timed to the second.

"One... two... three...four and... five!" He pointed to the Shock Vox as though queuing it.

"Rich, you there?" Richie's arms rose in triumph before he picked the device off the table and flipped it on.

"This is Gear's Electronics and Superhero Supply. How may I help you on this fine afternoon?" When Virgil responded he could tell the African American was smiling.

"Uh yes, I would like to order one Richard Foley. Do you have any of those?"

"One moment, sir. I'll check our inventory," Richie looked at his watch, judging he had a good five minutes before the teen arrived, "Why yes, we do. There's only one in stock, shall I put him on hold for you?"

"Please do. I'll be there in just a few minutes."

"See you then." Cutting the communication, Richie focused his eyes on his plan. It was easy to set, crude even, but he knew it would serve his purpose. The thick ropes he had used ran through several sets of what he liked to call 'trigger pulleys'. When Virgil opened the main door of the gas station and stepped in he would set off a domino effect. Each pulley would react to the moving door, with a split second delay to allow 'Static' to move into place, and put into motion the final piece. Richie couldn't help himself. He used to watch these pranks all the time on Saturday cartoons when he was a kid. What could have been more overused, outdated and classic than the 'bucket of water above the door' trick?

Laughing in his throat as he played a visual of the event in his mind, Richie took another chip and nibbled off the end of a point. Virgil had probably completely forgotten what today was. Sure, April Fools was overdone at school, but Richie knew his teenaged crime fighter well enough to know pranks weren't on his mind when patrol was over. What was on his mind after patrol, on a Friday evening no less, was getting to the station to spend time with his one of a kind partner. Perhaps they'd watch a few movies and do some relaxing together now that the week was over. Several images suddenly flashed through his mind.

Or... maybe they would spend their night talking about different sorts of nonsense and then engage in some play. Those were Richie's favorite nights. He loved being around Virgil every day, but when they talked about college, their future or even past events it was much more special. It was their greatest bonding time and play almost always came after. There was the occasion where they fell asleep on the couch, curled up together and exhausted from laughing. Yes, they had good nonsense conversations.

His eyes moved from his gag to the work area. He had created Backpack here. In this room. An old computer chair the Community Center had deemed unfixable sat behind his favorite desk. Virgil had salvaged the broken seat and asked him if he would fix it. He spent a week looking for the correct bearings and proceeded to the repairs, which were completed in approximately five minutes. His buddy had been pleased and always used the chair when they were in thinking mode. Though the memory was among many others, Richie found one thought in particular to be currently standing above all others.

Several months ago, that chair provided him with an experience worth remembering for at _least_ another fifty years. Richie had lost an unrecoverable state. He had turned seventeen and Virgil advanced to claim his virginity. Richie's heart began a jog as he recalled the night. It wasn't as though their relationship was new, but both agreed to hold off on sex until they were 18.

Richie fell an entire year short of that goal. His excuse was simple; he had merely become too worked up and emotional. He smiled, knowing it all took place on that chair. Excluding the age factor, it couldn't have been more perfect.

With a warm sigh Richie set the bag of chips on the coffee table, one he had made from miscellaneous planks of wood, and eased to his feet. The familiar sound of Static's disk folding up alerted him. His target was standing directly outside that door and he was going to be there to watch. Leaning against the end of the sofa and crossing his arms, Richie began to mentally count. He stopped at three and watched in anticipation as the door knob turned. This was it. The door popped open.

"Hey Ri-"

_Sploosh_!

A wall of cold water doused the electric hero, drawing out several sparks. Richie bit his lower lip to contain his laughter. Virgil's eyes were the size of silver dollars. He was frozen in place, hand still on the door knob and mouth slightly agape. His dreadlocks sagged with the extra weight, one in particular hanging down in front of his face. The expression suddenly calmed as his dark eyes fell to the prankster. The blond switched to biting his thumbnail, unable to hold back a snicker.

"Alright, bro," Virgil's arm dropped to his side as he glowered, "I know we didn't go to the water-circus last week but this is ridiculous."

Richie gracefully pushed off from the couch and crossed the room to wrap his arms around a tired hero's neck. He smiled smugly, ruffling the wet hair affectionately.

"April Fools, V."

"You're going to soak your clothes hugging me." A dark eyebrow rose in interest.

"The heck with it," he tiled his head forward, "I love you even if you are cold and soppy." He leaned in and placed an innocent kiss against unimpressed lips.

"You're the same as always... nice and playful." Virgil couldn't stop the smile that broke over his face when Richie growled teasingly.

"Forgive me then?"

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about..." His words were cut short as Richie quickly occupied him with another gift. This time a response was roused and Virgil found himself returning the embrace, further soaking his genius' sweater.

"Mmm, I forgive you," Virgil hummed as they pulled apart, "And you've been eating Doritos."

"And you had an evening Cappuccino and didn't bring me anything!"

"You never asked for anything," Virgil played with the black loop attached to Richie's ear, flipping it up and rubbing the smooth metal surface, "And besides, I don't think you deserve it after this. You naughty boy."

Richie gave a knowing smirk, "Ha, you love it!" He pushed back the collar of Static's jacket before sliding it down to reveal firm biceps toned from weight-lifting. Virgil rolled his eyes and allowed the garment to be removed, observing as Richie moved across the room and threw the jacket into their old-fashioned washing machine. It was another appliance they'd salvaged and repaired.

"I suppose you want the rest of my clothes, too."

"How are we supposed to take a hot shower comfortably while wearing all this?" Richie approached him casually.

"A shower, huh?"

"We're already wet so let's have a little fun before curfew." Richie was met half way and kissed with a loving roughness. It was a sign of agreement on Virgil's part. He held the pale face in his hands and reveled in the sensation of fists tangled in the fabric of his pants. They rested on his hips, as though holding him to prevent an escape. Much like their nonsense conversations, Richie loved their kisses. His hero always seemed to know how to handle him when it boiled down to play.

An unexpected loss of contact brought Richie out of his world. Virgil had pulled away with a surprised gasp. His eyes traveled from Virgil to the door, to the figure standing in the door, then to a bag on the ground.

"Shu-Shenice!" Virgil swallowed heavily but silently. Richie pieced it together in microseconds. Shenice had walked in, saw them, and dropped her plastic bag of, what looked like, canned goods, and alerted the superhero with the resulting noise. Richie paled, if possible.

"You two," the young woman pointed at them in disbelief, "You two are... are... gay?" A few moments of uneasy silence loomed between the three.

"Well," Virgil released Richie and retired to massaging the back of his neck awkwardly, "Yeah. I guess."

"Y-You guess?" Shenice sputtered, eyes large in shock, "That's... that's..."

"Different?" Richie asked, getting ready for a lecture.

"Surprising?" Virgil put his two cents in.

"Disgusting!" The two superheroes cringed at her elevated tone, looking away. They didn't see the smile that suddenly crept across her features and were left to wallow in an extra five seconds, equal to an eternity to them, of torture. She hadn't planned the event but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Gotchya!" Shenice laughed softly, one hand on her hip and the other now pointing at them in a friendly manner. Richie's head snapped up to meet her eyes.

"Wha?" The small fragment was all that emerged from Virgil's mouth as he stared dumbly at her. Richie didn't take the time to form his own response, figuring the first contained all his sediments as well.

"You know, April Fools. I gotchya good." She retired to crossing her arms in a proud posture. Richie blinked, drawing his apprehension back and realizing she _had_ gotten them. If he didn't have great bladder control he would have pissed himself. He shook his head and laughed once.

"Then," Virgil looked at her as though waiting for a vicious beast to emerge and devour his being, "You're okay with this?"

"Well, duh! I come here at least once a month and the last few times I've found you two sleeping next to each other. Now, I know close friends are close, but, please, they don't sleep entangled in each others arms the way you two do."

"Well," Virgil beamed his brightest smile, "I guess we'll carryon!" He turned to Richie, who quickly caught his game and unclipped the wet belt. He kissed him briefly and waited for her reaction. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hey! Not while I'm in the room!"

Both boys paused their mock fun and looked at her, raising their eyebrows and declaring, "Gotchya."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI


End file.
